Question: Evaluate the following expression when $c = 4$ and $d = 5$. $9$ $c$ $^2 + 4$ $d$ $ + 10$
Explanation: Substitute $4$ for ${c}$ and $5$ for ${d}$ $ = 9{(4)}^2 + 4{(5)} + 10 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 9(16) + 4{(5)} + 10 $ $ = 144 + 20 + 10 $ $ = 174$